Sweet GeniusAvengers Fan Fic
by Hydra O'riain
Summary: The adventures of Bruce and Clint fighting for first place in sweet genius contest! They must use wits, cunning, and maybe even their own bodies in order to win the final prize.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Genius Fan Fic

Chapter 1: Chef Sexy

His engouraged penis was hard as a stealthy rock and sleek as a baby's itchy ass cheeks. It held several rings of dohnut's, he gazed lovingly at his shloung. Touching the tip which gave the utter Sweetest sensations quivering along down his thighs; Chief Ron always had chocolate, crème filled Dohnuts specifically placed on his throbbing penis before he began filming every show of Sweet genius. It gave him a sense of serene calmest and sexy time before he goes before the camera of people's television. With each touch his right hand began working on the top and slowly and fastly began masturbating like a thunder God having sex with his brother. With each thrust of his hand the Dohnut piece's began to fall off, each time a piece was about to fall off he bend down licking the pieces of his penis. The ecasty rose feeling himself with electrocuting life and toe curling passion he came. In his mouth, he used his tongue to slurp up the rest of cum and dohnut pieces off of his bulging dick. The sensation of overwhelming calmness rolled over him as soon as he was finished; he took his hands and stared at them longingly. Appreciating the work of genius he had that could make any sweet and the world, and that could pleasure him beyond belief. He gazed at the clock, and knew it was time to film his show. He took a warm towel provided by his assistant and gently cleaned off his penis, face, and silky smooth bald head. There was a slight knock on his star door room, from his assistant beckoning him toward the stage. With a sigh, Chief Ron pulled his sexy tight chief pants on and walked out the door toward the stage. It was time to bring his sex on the television for the people around the world. Once on his big fat sluty chair, he gazed toward the kitchen, wondering what mindless contesters were going to be competing in this filmed show. He always hated people, especially people that tried to prove themselves as a "sweet Genius". He was the Fucken sweet Genius, no one else; damn; he even got his own show because of his amazingness. If anything, anyone who wins this fucken show is only second best. Knowing this, he smiled his evil turtle smile, crossing his legs he waited for the show to begin; ignoring the director when he was talking about the contestants and what to expect out of the show. He didn't even know why he was given a director, was he not enough? He was the one who ran the show anyway.

"Ron, Its time to begin."

"God, do you not know I'm thinking, you God damn simpleton?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but please get ready to begin."

His assistant was always annoying, he smiled. Well he might as well begin the show as soon as he can so he can get home to his special someone waiting for him tied up in his basement.

"Lights, Cameras, Action!"

The contestants came in one by one. But something was different, there were more than enough contestants coming on the floor. This can't be? But there were not one, not two, but nine contestants. That's when it dawned on him, it was a teamed up challenge. Then he heard the speakers go on with the commenter.

"First we have Team Awesome, consisting of Bob and his assistant Emo boy! Bob is an all-time pastry/candy chief that recently surfaced out of nowhere in the world of expert baking. It's like they came out of thin air! Bob is notably most known for his towering cakes within pies, which he calls pineapplesdicksauce."

"Next we have Team Ball sack, with Cindy and candy. A boring couple with no life, and they bake and shit."

"Our third team named Thunder cats, Consist of Bruce banner and Clint the hawk bird. They won a contest which let them be featured in this contest today; they have no baking experience whatsoever."

"Lastly, we have our fourth and final team, named Death, with top baker's Angel, Tori, and belle. They have been baking alongside Bob for the past couple months. They too have surfaced out of thin air within the baking world, they have decided to break apart from the bob team, and stand on their own to prove to their forced teacher that they can bake better then he can. May the strongest one prevail!"

Chef "sexy" was already bored; to many contestants and he already forgot most of their names. Although, these teams did look odd. Team Awesome consisted of a very tall pale man; with white hair almost floor length to the ground. He was strongly built and looked to be only in his late twenty's, he looked odd with a long shiny green shirt that traveled down mid-way toward his thighs, and pants that appeared to be attacked by a highlighter on the way here. He also had on a high lightered yellow hat, with an enabled Giant golden B stitched on his hat, which easily covered his eyes. His smile was that of a devilish grin, and it almost looked as if he had a sharp set of teeth which brought on a sense of eeriness and terror within him. Something about this man was a bit off. His stare turned to his helper, a man named of "Emo boy". This man was short, maybe 5'2 in height. He had on a striped purple and green shirt, black tight pants and an Emo gay hair cut that swooped down into a blue tips covering his eyes. Emoboy stared back at chief Ron, with a disgruntle facial expression full of hate and discomfort, chef Ron had to quickly look away on to the other team closets to them. He stared at team Thunder cats; He had no Idea who the hell these two men were. It was a stupid idea for the show to give out a free contest to be on this show! These people did not have any experience whatsoever, but apparently one of the companies' funding their show, what's it called? Stark industries? Is forcing them to come here on some dare. Or from what he heard backstage when he was taking a leak while the announcer was announcing his stuff. Either way, he knew they were probley the first one to be booted off. The Bruce guy with a purple shirt on looked really nervous, while the Clint guy was on one of the counters trying to perch on one of the highest stoves. Team Death, with three girls? Okay. Chief Ron Thought the Angel girl was creepy as fuck; she kept on staring at him with a cold, but yet hungry stare and a grin on her face that could take away anyone wanting to talk back. Angel had a slightly big nose and shoulder length faded blue and purple hair, with her brown skin accompanying her overall look. She had on blues shorts and a multi colored rainbow shirt. Chief Ron thought that was odd, everyone else had on chief clothes, but this particular team was wearing regular clothes. Chief Ron didn't give a shit though, he doesn't give a fuck. The other girl named tori was cute looking; she was skinny as fuck but had floor length dark brown hair. Dark brown lushes skin and a beautiful skinny but curvy body to go with it. Chief Ron was getting turned on looking at this babe. Tori had on dark blue shorts and a ruffled pink and brown hearted shirt. His gaze then turn toward Belle, she was one fine ass sexy lady with boobs bigger than melons. He thought to himself, "Fuck yeah, I would grab those and smooch them tight on my penis". Belle was wearing tight black leggings and a blue sweater; the sweater reminded him strangely of John from Sherlock. She also had beautifully curled blond hair reaching down to her mid back, strange it seems like her hair defies the laws of physics. The other team was not important. Chief Ron didn't even get the chance to look at them.

Chief Ron, gazing at all these teams had not notice an awkward ten minutes had passed since the show was filming live. He felt a tap on his side, looking toward his side he noticed a small group of his producers on the side of the set whispering angrily at him to fucking say something at the camera. Another creepy ass turtle smile crept up his face. He turned at the camera and said in his most booming voice.

"Welcome Chiefs! Welcome to sweet genius. Today you will be tested on three challenges on cholacte, Candy, and cake. Your skills will be assessed and I will determine if your work is genius material or not. As you know, I will present you with one or more key ingredients, and an inspiration. You as teams, must work together to create something so mind blowing that I will even think it's good to eat. So, let's begin our first challenge!"

The machine cover belt lite up and began to work.

"Your first mandatory ingredient is fully cooked brownies!"

Chief Ron looked so proud of himself. Tori was outraged, "ARE YOUR FUCKEN KIDDING ME! COOKED BROWNIES!?" Emo boy who looked easily distressed piped up to, "What the fuck?". Bob looking amused stayed silent. Angel was calming tori down, belle was holding her down. Tori had the mindset of attacking Chief Ron right then and there. Ron ignoring the sudden outburst ignored the little girl, and went on.

"And your inspiration is this brown sprinkled Dildo!"

"Let the games begin,"

Chief Ron said with an evil creepy turtle grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Fucking Brownies man

With 40 minutes on the clock, all four teams rushed forward to grab the brownies. Causing Tori and Emo boy to crash into each other, and yell profanity's at each other. Bob casually walked over to the podium and grabbed a plate, Angel followed after. Hawk eye managed to grab a plate without anyone noticing, and candy rushed toward the podium falling over face planting the floor. Chef Ron was already amused; he has not seen this much fun violence in a long time. It got him all hot and buttery inside, especially when he saw that Tori and Emo boy yell at each other in such an, "erotic" way. God, did he want to get in a bed with them. While thinking, Chef Ron suddenly felt a rather cold chill go down his spine the same moment he thought of going in bed with Emo boy and Tori. He turned his gaze away from

Emo boy and Tori fighting, right toward Bob. He notices Bobs eyes shining through his hair staring right at him with such a hateful glare, but he was smiling through it all. Chef Ron feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Tori was so pissed bear fucking angry at Emo boy for being an asshole. She looked at his face and he still wore that same disfigured hateful expression on his face staring toward her.

"Watch it Fucken bitch Or I'll cut your throat." Emo boy groweled.

"I'll tear your fucken penis off and tie it around my neck to wear it as a bow tie, you Fucken asshole, slutwhore." Tori said calmly with a straight face.

Emo Boys facial expression became more distressed and disfigured, and before he even had a chance to say anything else back, Tori got up and ran toward her kitchen space with the rest of her team.

Over in team Thunder cat, Bruce crossed his arms and stared at the plate of brownies, conjuring up a way to make something useful out of them. Clint was perched on one of the counters; he took a rather large bowl and a carton of dozen eggs, and began to meticulously break each one slowly into the bowl.

"Um, Clint, What are you doing?" Bruce questioned.

Clint turned his head ever so slightly, " Shhhhhh, I'm listening to my inner baking Soul." Clint whispered.

"What the Fuck? Clint, we do not know how to bake whatsoever. I don't even know how to put cereal and milk together!"

" Oh Brucey- bear, don't even exaggerate, I don't know what I'm doing but I'm just going with the flow."

Bruce sighed deeply, clearly already agitated with his "friend". Bruce never wanted to do this God Damn show, but Tony "insisted". Fuck that, Tony forced him to go with Clint. If it wasn't for Clint's dream to go onto a baking show and winning something in his lifetime, Bruce would have hulked out and punched Tony in the face for even suggesting such an idea. Bruce thought this over and over, for five minutes straight, until something finally snapped. He took the plate of brownies and a bowl of unattached grapes and poured them into Clint's bowel of freshly cracked eggs. Clint was horrified!

"What have you done!?" Clint screeched, causing the other teams to quickly look at him and turn way back to their jobs.

Bruce suddenly realizing his mistake began stammering, "I-Iii'm sorry…."'

"You're a genius! See Bruce! Now you're going with your instinct! The inner chef is shining through your lovely body!"

On the other side of the kitchen was team death, already Tori and angel and belle had an idea of what to create. Tori was sticking some pieces of brownies back together with white icing to create a cake effect. Angel was working on some sort of dough; and belle was preparing some vanilla ice cream for a brownie smoothie. Tori was working furiously with her pieces of brownie, fitting them together like a tetras game from hell. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Tori thought. He knew he was an ass, the time she watched one of his shows and he used some fucked up mandatory ingredient, and used himself as a source of inspiration. What kind of person does that!? So, Tori thought, well fuck, if he wants my inspiration to be a God damn dick. I will construct a Fucken creepy turtle face out of these stale ass brownies to represent him as a dick, and watch him eat it. Yesssss, tori hissed in her mind.

Right beside tori was angel, who was constructing what she thought was dough, but was actually pancake mix; Mixed in with a shit load of honey and some other random shit. Two minutes in messing with her mixture, she decides to ditch the mixture of shit, and decides to go for a more traditional route and make chocolate marshmallow bars. Belle was having a hard time creating the ice cream, after several attempts of putting the ingredients together. Belle finally stopped and just realized something, She. Did. Not. Know. How. To. Make. Fucken. Ice cream. She threw the bowl across the floor and despair.

Bob went right away on constructing pizza dough, while Emo boy was cutting potato's to make his world famous cheese fries. Half way through, Emo boy was bored as fuck. How could he be doing this challenge with Bob? He just wanted to stay home and eat all day at the hotel.

"God I'm fucken bored." Emo boy thought.

"Not as bored as you will be if you keep on complaining, you don't want to spend another month locked down in the scary cave? Do you baby?"

Emo boy stood straight and stiff with terror, he absolutely hated it when Bob spoke back to him, when he was only thinking out his thoughts. He hated it even more when Bob would completely ignore him and not make eye contact when he did telepathically communicate to him. Emo boy just hated him with all his being, so much Fucken hate.

Twenty minutes in, Chef Ron was already bored for some time. So he got off his chair and went to the back for a smoke. Shows like these take a long time, so he is allowed to go back whenever he does not need to be filmed.

Tori finally finished sculpting her beautiful brownie "dick". Well her version any way. Then all of the sudden the back doors are burst open! In the midst of such a loud distraction everyone turned their eyes toward the doors. There standing was a 7'5 foot man, with gleaming skin and flowing golden hair.

"IT IS I! THOR! HER FOR THE ASSITANCE OF THE BIRD AND GREEN MEN!"

"Thor!~ 3" Belle squealed.

Tori and angel were unfazed, as were bob and Emo boy. Cindy and candy were baffled. Bruce was once again annoyed and Clint was ecstatic. Thor galloped on his imaginary steed toward Clint and Bruce's island full of food and ingredients. Clint was overjoyed, his dream over since he was a child was to become a pastry chef. But due to unforeseen and unfortunate circumstances, he sort of turned into a badass assassin instead. Seeing and knowing the support of his two best friends helping him fulfill his dream gave him many butterflies and rainbows in his dick. Thor promptly gave Bruce a giant bear hug. Tony convinced him it was a custom in the midgarudiam world. Bruce felt awkward as fuck after such a hug, Clint was beaming rainbows after his turn. Thor bent down on one knee, so Clint could see his face, and turned toward him.

"SO MAN OF BIRD! WHAT ARE WE CREATING IN THE BAKING OF FOODS?"

"Well, Thor if you want to know. We are making chocolate chip pancakes!" Clint beamed.

"HOW DOES ONE MAKE SUCH A DELICACY!?"

"Well, I don't know. So far we put ten slightly beaten eggs, a plate full of grapes, plate full of brownies, a bag full of sugar, and some Trix cereal in the bowl."

The three sexy killers stared at the bowl for some time with confusion, thinking of ways to cook a chocolate chip pancake.

Chef Ron just finished his 5th package of Marlboro 100's; usually he smokes some classy ass cigars, but he decided to fly like a free bird and smoke something different for once. With hands in his pockets he Cooley walked back up to his chair on stage, where he can see everyone going about cooking some sweets. He sat down with eloquence, crossing his arms across his chest and surveyed the scene unfolding in front of him. Oh, what a sight. He noticed a rather tall and handsome individual joining the team Thunder cats. He was going to oppose, but his damn producer told him to not say anything about it, for Stark Industries sent this beautiful man to his show for some rather personal reasons. He noticed Team Death looked like they were having a rather hard time, Angel somehow caught the stove on fire, Tori was beating Angel with a sack of flour to try and put out the fire, and Belle was gazing dreamily over at Team Thunder cats. The Bob and Emo boy team seemed strange, Bob was calmly reading a magazine and Emo boy sat on the counter with that same horrified and angry expression on his face. Cindy and candy were working on some kind of chocolate cake, it looked rather boring to Chef Ron. Everything seemed rather boring al the sudden for Chef Ron, He had the sudden need to order in more excitement for this show. What better way to mess with the contestant's heads then sending out a brand new mandatory ingredient?

With a swift motion of his hand he readily pressed one of the many brightly assorted buttons provided to him to work the conveyer belt. With his big booming voice and a rather devilish smile in his face he proclaimed.

" We have a new ingredient chefs!" Everyone except Bob quickly turned their heads toward the podium,


End file.
